


The Wind Wife

by OnceABlueMoon



Series: Deity AUs [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Coming of Age, F/F, Fairy Tale Elements, Haikyuu girls the fic, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Romance, Water Spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceABlueMoon/pseuds/OnceABlueMoon
Summary: Beside the great and mighty sea, there was a little town, curled up in the embrace of the cliffs, with roads meandering down to the shores. Below, the water lapped at the toes of the cliffs, nothing but a sweet dog licking its master, until it revealed its true nature and clashed against it, claws and all, like the beast that hid in its depths.Despite all of this, our story does not begin there. No, it began higher, where it twisted and turned between the white cliffs until it came to rest in a small pool a little outside the village. Can you hear it? A voice, a laugh,  something creeping, beyond the rushing of the water. There’s something out there.Or well, there used to be, before the North Wind came.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Yachi Hitoka, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Yachi Hitoka, Michimiya Yui & Yachi Hitoka, Misaki Hana & Yachi Hitoka, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Shirofuku Yukie & Yachi Hitoka
Series: Deity AUs [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/698502
Comments: 19
Kudos: 25





	1. Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu
> 
> This was originally written for the Haikyuu Tales zine!

Beside the great and mighty sea, there was a little town, curled up in the embrace of the cliffs, with roads meandering down to the shores. Below, the water lapped at the toes of the cliffs, nothing but a sweet dog licking its master, until it revealed its true nature and clashed against it, claws and all, like the beast that hid in its depths. 

Despite all of this, our story does not begin there. No, it began higher, where it twisted and turned between the white cliffs until it came to rest in a small pool a little outside the village. Can you hear it? A voice, a laugh, something creeping, beyond the rushing of the water. There’s something out there.

Or well, there used to be, before the North Wind came. 

* * *

Back in the days when the place was still inhabited, one could often spot glimmering gold through the clear water. Sometimes, if you were quiet enough, you could see her exit the pool, water rolling off her in waves, though never quite leaving her. A small figure dressed in shimmering liquid, blonde hair like the sun hitting the lake coming up to her chin, and eyes big and brown like the earth that cradled her home. 

Her name was Yachi Hitoka, and she was the embodiment of that small pool between the rocky walls of the cliffs. Some said that the river headed past it was hers as well, but Hitoka had been born in a time when the world shifted quite a bit, and as such, did not know herself. Who knew what belonged to you, when the very earth plates shifted beneath you daily, when the ancients traversed the earth, shaking it with their very footsteps? She was eternally grateful to the trees, for pulling the continents together with their roots, but the damage had long been done by then. Her nature had become skittish and scared, too jumpy and unknowing of her origins. 

She might’ve ventured out to ask, as a more sociable water spirit might’ve done, but the very thought of this made her quiver in fear. After all, who would she ask? Those closest to her where the humans in the village, but her only interaction with them was during the summers, when their children would come and scare her into the depths, swimming and making loud noises all over, to echo against the stone. 

Besides, humans were so very short-lived- if Hitoka herself did not remember, why would they? By the time Hitoka felt comfortable enough with someone to show herself, they were so old that they died soon after. It was a lonely life. 

The question burned some nights, though, and she truly did want to know. Maybe the Kraken would be able to remember? …But no. The Kraken lived in the sea, beyond the river, beyond the human village, beyond the cliffs that so safely caged her in. 

She’d have to leave her home to ask him- swim past the mermaids and their laughter. Past the sirens and their games. Past the corpses their games left to the Kraken, to feed it after it woke from its slumber. 

No, where the Kraken lived it was too dark. Too dangerous, for it to be good for Hitoka’s heart. Down in the dark, below the waves, where horrors beyond her imagination lived. Where teeth where expected, and light meant danger, a predator on the prowl. But then again, Hitoka was afraid of everything, even those that had no teeth, and it scared her back into her lake, where she hid from the entire world. 

* * *

As the stars twinkled above, Hitoka felt so terribly lonely, looking up at the sky on her own. Many, many nights passed like that. Nights when she felt the darkness above her gaping, beyond her cliffs, beyond her small pool, beyond her hands, who could not reach up to scoop the stars out of the sky. 

She felt like she was falling into the ocean, and instead of breathing, she drowned in her own loneliness. Her safe space could not save her from her isolation, so in the end, she scraped all her courage together, until it was a meagre pile, and swallowed it whole. Using it all up, in this single attempt at some sort of contact with others. 

To say this was the only bravery she had committed in her long, long life would be an untruth. For Hitoka was often so very scared of the world, that breathing itself took courage. But she needed more than just that- had to step beyond her own boundaries in order to survive this time. 

The only living creatures outside her own beloved fish and the animals that came to drink at her waters were the humans. So she crept closer to the village, dripping water wherever she went, leaving a trail of glistening teardrops behind. At first, she shook, so afraid of what she was about to do. But the village was lit, lampions strung across the streets, and the bright lights took her in, reflecting in her huge, brown eyes and she came closer, hypnotized by the sight of the human festival. 

The music was so beautiful, cheerful and as she peeked through the long grass, she could see the people dancing to it. Their movements were dizzying- not unlike the swirling and twirling she herself liked to do at the bottom of her lake, and yet so different. Sweeping feet, sliding from right to left, men and women twirling around each other. Oh- there was a mountain of a man lifting another that smelled of the sea, and Hitoka could not help but gasp at the sudden movement, and the bright smiles on their faces. 

She wanted to be out there. She wanted to join. She wanted to dance, but not alone because that would be even more terrifying than walking into the light. She wanted a partner. She wanted someone who was only hers. Someone… Someone who would smile like that for her. Someone who she could entrust such a smile to. Who would cradle it and keep it safe deep inside their heart, where all their greatest treasures resided. 

The longing filled her like a flame, and it choked her waterlogged throat, straining to come out. A burning desire to be something else than alone in her cold, dark lake. 

With a start, the man who smelled like the sea suddenly looked off to the side, straight into her eyes. Scrambling backwards, out of the light, Hitoka made her escape. She thought she heard his partner question him, but she was too far away to hear his answer. 

Oh god, how could she have been so stupid? She’d been like a rabbit in the headlights: a small, defenceless animal before a predator. She swallowed thickly, running even farther. She didn’t want to be discovered- it already took all her courage to even come here and watch. 

But… the festival had been so beautiful. She wanted to see more. Biting her lip, she crept back, carefully going around the dance floor to avoid the piercing stare of the sea-born man with his deep and terrifying ocean eyes. 

Following the strings of lampions, her heartbeat slowly calmed. The tapestries that hung wherever she went were beautiful, as were the streamers and the ribbons. But what she loved the most, no question about it, were the huge paper kites that hung wherever there was room. Some warded off evil spirits, others encouraged the good ones. As a corporal spirit, these did nothing to Hitoka beyond a slight tingle- she was neither good or evil, just curious, and as such, all she did was notice their great craftsmanship. 

Some had grotesque faces on them- others swirling patterns or stark edges. The ones that interested her the most, however, were the ones she stumbled upon in a booth at the end of the lane. It was empty, the owner most likely at the dance floor, but the merchandise was still openly laid out. They were wishing kites- used all year round to pray. 

On each of the kites, there was a wish inscribed, a desire that would fly with it on the wind, up and up and up towards the gods above. The kites mumbled, whispered or screamed: ‘’I ask for health’’, ‘’Please give me wealth’’, and ‘’Love is all I ask for’’. Of these three wishes, the last had only a single kite. It was but a small thing, nearly lost among all the others. Its colours were not particularly bright, only a soft, baby blue that paled next to the bright orange and sun-gold of health and wealth. 

  
And yet, it was this kite that called out to her. It sang, like a siren, pulling her under. But no, that would be an unfair description. It did not compel her to take it. It did not force her in any way- no. That desire for love, that feeling she had only discovered mere minutes ago, had become the strongest want she had felt in… Well, since forever. 

  
But still- where would one such as she find someone who loved her? She had a hard enough time doing that herself! Being so utterly cowardly, so afraid to venture out… But she’d done it tonight, hadn’t she? She’d left her lake, had approached the village! Sure, she was still far too afraid to talk to anyone, but… But such a daring night could take one more daring deed without her fainting, surely!  
So she took a deep breath, scraped her courage together, and snatched the blue kite from the rack. Leaving a few pretty, rounded river stones in return on the wooden counter, she turned and ran. 

  
Clutching it to her chest, and disappearing into the night, she was breathless. Invincible, in that one deed beyond bravery. Not even the cold could touch her right then. She’d done it. She’d been brave. 

  
It was a victory.

* * *

Now you may think, surely the little water spirit will have learned? Surely she’ll be courageous now? But no, that is not the nature of water. Just as the sea pushes and pulls, sometimes, to step forward, the sea must first step back. 

As a water spirit, this rhythm was natural to Hitoka, and as such, she clutched her victory close as she scuttled back into her lake. Careful not to get the fragile paper of the kite wet, she hid it in the hollow of the big willow tree next to her lake. 

‘’You’ll protect it right?’’ she whispered to the squirrels who lived there, and while it took quite some negotiating, they ended up guarding it indeed. They were squirrels, after all, terribly cheeky, and yet quite similar in nature to her; Always hiding their treasures in trees and afraid of all the big folk. But the thing about big folk was that you couldn’t let them get away with everything- you had to bully them a little or they’d never share their food! And maybe- maybe the kite was a good sign. Maybe their water spirit had decided to become a little cheekier, a little more like them. 

A good sign. It might be- Hitoka had certainly become full of desire, though it was not to be cheekier. No, her wish was inscribed on her kite, and as such, she flew it every day. Her lovely blue kite, whispering her desire to be loved to the wind. Never had she wanted something more. 

And just as her heart longed as she flew her kite, the hearts of the town’s people hurt. At first, they’d missed it. It was but one kite, a little away from the village, not flown at the cliff, like all the others. It’d been easy to miss. But only at first, for that very distance, once it was spotted, made it a curiosity. Who would fly, that far out? And every day nonetheless? Who even had _time_ every single day to traverse all the way there, just to fly a kite when the wind at the cliffs was so much better? 

And the old crones had called: ‘’There is but one that lives out there!’’ 

To which the children asked, eyes big: ‘’But who, grandmother, who?’’ 

‘’The water spirit, of course! You don’t see her much- she’s shy, that’s the tea- but she’s there! Older than all of us, lookin’ like a lovely young’un. But you musn’t bother her, children. She’s cryin’.’’ 

‘’But why, grandmother, why?’’ 

‘’Because no one will marry her! That’s a pitiful kite, a poor one, all sorrowful blue! She’s cryin’ out to heavens, darlins. Whereupon our cliff they fly them kites for fortune, she wishes only for love!’’ 

And while neither of those wishes were something to be ashamed of, one of them was decidedly more heart-wrenching than the other. But children understand those things, in that way humans try to regain the rest of their adult lives. So every time they saw a kite not orange, not gold, but blue, flying in the distance, their hearts sank to their stomachs. Silently, they listened to the little kite, singing: ‘’Love me, love me, I only want someone to love me!’’ to the wind. 

The adults pitied her, but children are wonderful and cruel in that they know no pity, and as such, they only bore witness. They watched, they waited and willed with all their hearts for her wish to come true. 

Little did Hitoka know how many already loved her.

* * *

Seasons changed and still, Hitoka made no move for further change. The cold wind moved in, brushing over everything, and the squirrels decided the water spirit could be forgiven for not getting cheekier at the moment. Winter was the season of rest, after all. 

Winter, oh there was nothing Hitoka loved better than winter. Winter was when all her fears would not matter for a little while, because with the North Wind came the cold; Which meant the water would become ice, that there would be _peace_ and _solidness_. The Wind, when it came, would always greet her. She’d never seen her corporeal form, but there would be hands in her hair when the wind blew past, frozen kisses on her forehead and long strands of phantom hair brushing against her as the Wind went past. 

Hitoka considered the Northern Wind her friend, having spoken to her so many times, and though there was nary an answer, the Wind snatched up the conversation she made greedily. This year, though, Hitoka entrusted her kite to the Wind every day. ‘’Please take care of it!’’ she’d whisper, ‘’That’s my heart in your hands, dear Northern Wind!’’ 

And as she talked to the Wind endlessly, peacefully sitting on her frozen lake, an inkling began to dawn on her. She had never feared winter. Winter was the time without fears- and it still was, but for one: this year she feared for the Wind to take her heart, for she wanted to be loved so badly. 

So one night, when the Northern Wind tugged the tethering out of her hands playfully, Hitoka could not help it anymore. She burst out in tears, salty water dripping down her chin, lips quivering and hands shaking as she reached up into the sky. The kite flew high above her. ‘’Don’t play with me, North Wind! I cannot take it- if you take my heart like that, let it only be because you wish to take me as well! Do not break my heart so casually, I beg of you! I may not be able to scoop the stars out of the sky, but please let at least my heart be in my reach!’’ 

Forlornly she stared at the heavens, biting her lip, hands clenched in her clothing, as she watched the kite drift down gently. It landed with a ‘thud’ on the ice. It hurt, that sound. It hurt, so terribly much, and the tears would not stop because _of course_ the Northern Wind would return her heart. What had Hitoka thought?! That the Wind would keep her heart and give her hers in return? What a foolish thing! She felt ashamed of herself, for this terrible hope she had had, and the fact that it quite likely had cost her only true friendship. All for nothing. 

She sank to her knees, staring at the kite before her. 

But there- something white had fallen onto the blue paper. Disbelieving, she looked up. Snow drifted down from full, swollen clouds. Snowflakes everywhere, in dizzying patterns, gently covering everything in sight, as if kissing the world goodnight. There, in the air, a miracle was happening, for a blanket was not the only thing the snow created. The wind blew, and blew, and blew, and with each snowflake joining the flurry, it revealed just a tiny bit more. More, of the corporal form of the Northern Wind. 

The first thing that occurred to Hitoka was this: the North Wind was both everything she had imagined her to be, and yet also not. 

Her beauty was great, but also cold. Her face austere, her skin as white as the snow she brought with her, and her eyes as blue and clear as ice. There was a certain loveliness to her moon-shaped face, but the way she demanded attention with the noble set of her brow and the piercing gaze peering through the spectacles on her nose was undeniable. 

She floated down slowly, her long black hair miraculously held together by her elaborate updo, as her gauzy hanfu rustled in the wind; The white and dark blue complimenting her skin. Her feet, hidden beneath her skirts, touched the frozen surface of the lake. It was soundless- the parting of her lips after was louder. 

For a second, they just looked at each other, the air between them still, both wishing to speak but neither knowing what to say. In the end, the North Wind spoke up: ‘’My name is Kiyoko Shimizu.’’ 

Hitoka’s breath caught in her throat. ‘’I- I’m Hitoka,’’ Her hands trembled, and she averted her gaze, ‘’But I suppose you already know that. I whispered it into the wind, after all.’’ 

Kiyoko stared at her hands, as if not quite sure how to proceed, before her smooth expression returned, and she sank to her knees as well, her white skirts pooling around her. ‘’I know,’’ she said, attempting to catch Hitoka’s gaze, ‘’I know, because I kept every word safe. I know, because my siblings tell me of every word you gave them for me while I was not there. I know, because- because your name is the one I engraved on my heart, and I would like you to know mine in case you… In case you were sincere in your offer. In case you’d like my name on your heart as well.’’ 

Hitoka bit her lip. She wasn’t brave. She wasn’t courageous. She was nothing of the sort, but she _wanted,_ and for all she only learned Kiyoko’s name now, she knew her. She knew how it felt when Kiyoko kissed her forehead, how it felt when she caressed her cheeks. She knew how Kiyoko spoke without words, in the melody of the wind. And most of all, she knew Kiyoko was safe. Safe, and never warm, but oh-so-loving. 

Hitoka _wanted._

And with a power that she did not know she had in her bones, she reached out and took Kiyoko’s hand. ‘’I would love to.’’ 

Kiyoko smiled like the dawn breaking, all light after the dark, lonesome night. That single smile fell into Hitoka’s heart like a waterfall, filling and filling and filling until she was bursting at the seams with love. It was too good to be true. Too beautiful. 

‘’How are you real?’’ she breathed. 

Kiyoko laughed and hugged her close. ‘’I asked myself that many times about you! Oh, there are so many things I would do for you, my love! Holding your heart? For all my days! Giving you mine? Always! You want the stars in the sky? I will get them for you!’’ 

A giddy smile spreading on her face, the Northern Wind let go, leaving a cold kiss upon Hitoka’s forehead before rising up, up, up, flying into the heavens. She went so high Hitoka strained to see her, until she was nothing but another snowflake in the sky. Beyond the clouds, she went. Up, up, up! And up there, so far above the world we know, Kiyoko Shimizu scooped two stars out of the sky and dove down to earth to prove her love. 

* * *

Hitoka was only just beginning to believe it. There were stars cradled in her hands. Stars that Kiyoko- Kiyoko, her lovely Kiyoko!- had put there. Stars she’d scooped out of the sky _specifically_ for Hitoka! Was this what they called a whirlwind romance? It was so sudden, and yet not, because she’d known Kiyoko for years, but never in this form, and suddenly she was so _happy._

It was everything she wished for and more. So what if she had thought, on deep and dark and lonely nights, that her wish would never come true? So what if she was shy? So what if this was so breathtakingly _new?_ She’d never believed this could happen, but then again- she’d never thought someone would take stars out of the sky for her either. If that could happen, then who said they couldn’t rewrite the stars? 

Hitoka felt like she could fly! 

...Fly. Her stomach sank. For a second, she’d seen the gates of paradise, one wonderful glimpse of everything she wanted, and it was snatched away again. It was too good to be true after all. 

While she would have liked to remain in that state of wonder and exhilaration, the real world always broke through. She was not a creature who could remain up in the air- she was a water spirit, grounded. 

But this- she felt disgusted at herself. This was everything she wanted, everything she had wished for, and now there were a few complications she’d been so quick to give it up? No, she wouldn’t. She had fight in her. She’d fight for what she truly wanted. 

It would just take a tiny, itty bit of courage. She could dredge that up! No need to get all flustered over it! Oh dear, she’d gotten red already, hadn’t she? God, Kiyoko would surely have seen by now! What would she- no. Hitoka could do this. Stomping down on the panic, she took a deep breath and spoke. 

"I like you," Hitoka squeaked, "I... I really do! But I'm a water spirit, bound to my pool, and you are the North Wind- you must go! Will I only ever see you in the season that is cold? I don't think my heart could take it!"  
  
And clutching the stars to her chest, she bit her lip, trying to keep from crying.  
  
Kiyoko stepped forward, into her space, and leaned down slightly to cup her face so very gently that Hitoka could not help the tears welling up. Bringing her face even closer, the North Wind whispered against her lips: "Mother Nature is not so cruel as to separate us by our mere physical forms, my love. You must be brave, you must be courageous, but it _is_ possible."  
  
And as if she had been drowning, inhaling felt like the first breath of air after breaching the surface. ‘’Tell me how.’’ 

‘’I’ll show you.’’ 

* * *

The crashing of the waves was deafening as they smashed against the cliffs and shattered in a violent, unending battle. The air was salty, and Hitoka’s breath was fast as she stared into the depths below. She stumbled backwards, into Kiyoko’s chest. ‘’Why- why did you bring me here?’’

Why the cliffs of all places? Why so high up, where she could see the whole, wide sea, the very thing she was so utterly afraid of? What if she fell? What if she fell, got swallowed forever by the deep, deep ocean- what if the Kraken decided she looked like a tasty little morsel and gobbled her up?! 

Kiyoko’s hands settled on her waist, pulling her even closer. ‘’I am the Northern Wind,’’ she whispered into Hitoka’s ear from behind. Hitoka shivers. ‘’And you, my love, are water. Water knows many forms- it can be pooled, such as you are, it can be frozen, as you are when I am at my coldest. It can be the smallest of ice crystals, and it can be the sea at its greatest. The form of water you have to become to accompany me on all my travels, darling, is a _cloud.’’_

Hitoka gasped. ‘’But how?’’

Resting her head on top of Hitoka’s, Kiyoko hid her smile in her golden hair, ‘’Dearest,’’ she whispered, ‘’Jump from the cliff, and join me in the sky. That is all you need to do. Trust me.’’ 

And with that, she dissolved her physical form, ruffling Hitoka’s hair as she went past, curling her invisible body of wind around the cliff. ‘’Jump, beloved, jump!’’ 

Hitoka’s breath sped up. The white cliff surface beneath her cut into her feet with each step closer to the edge. Biting her lip, she stared down into the abyss beyond. She could not see Kiyoko. _Trust me,_ Kiyoko had said. And Hitoka _did,_ it was just that she did not trust _herself_ , which was by nature a far larger problem. 

Her voice quivering, she spoke up: ‘’Could you… Could you catch me in your physical form? It’s not that I don’t trust you, it’s just- seeing you might lend me courage.’’ 

Kiyoko’s invisible hands brushed her hair away from her face. ‘’I’m sorry, darling, but that would make the point moot. I cannot turn you into a cloud unless I am air and you are water. A facade of flesh and blood would prevent that.’’ 

Hitoka took a deep breath, ‘’Okay. Okay. I can do this. Just let me try again.’’ 

They stood there until the morning was announced by the Moon saying goodnight, bowing to them, his spectacles gleaming in his own light. A cruel smirk was on his lips, as if laughing at Hitoka’s inability to let go of the earth, and Hitoka had never hated someone more than the moon at that moment. 

Kiyoko returned to her physical form, pulling Hitoka against her and curling around her as if she was the air still. Hitoka melted into her. ‘’Ignore him- he’s just jealous. He likes gloating about other people’s misery because he can’t allow himself his own joy.’’ 

Hitoka frowned. ‘’You know him that well?’’ 

‘’He’s been up there in the sky since the beginning- and stars are poor company, you see. Tsukishima has been lonely for a very, very long time. My sisters and I are one of the few people who go that far up the sky, and we’ve known each other for so long that not calling him a friend would be… untruthful, to say the least.’’ 

On that note, they retired back to the lake, silent as the moon himself as he said goodnight. 

* * *

Fear is a great emotion, and it is an inherent part of being. Some fears take a day to get over. Others weeks. Others months. Others many a year. Some… Some you never get over. 

Hitoka had been afraid her whole life. Changing so radically in a short time was _hard._ It was hard to convince herself to leap off the cliff. She couldn’t turn her mind off, it just kept screaming: _We’ll be swallowed. We’ll be swallowed by the sea and lose ourself and never remember who we are. We’ll be swallowed by the Kraken. He will eat our essence until we are nothing. We will splash onto the rocks and never reform again. We will, in name, in manner, die. Do not leap. Do not fly. Stay earthbound, as you are. Who do you think you are, little girl, to attempt to breach the heavens?!_

She wanted to fly, she wanted to go with Kiyoko, but she _couldn’t._ Not yet. She had to believe in that ’yet’. 

In the short term, however, the yet did not matter because Kiyoko’s season had gone by and she had to leave for colder pastures. 

‘’I promise,’’ Hitoka whispered against Kiyoko’s lips as she kissed her goodbye, standing on her tiptoes, arms around Kiyoko’s neck, ‘’That I will gather the courage to jump before winter returns and you’ll be here again.’’ 

Kiyoko pulled her closer, ‘’Send me messages on the wind, my love, so I can whisper back. My sisters will carry your voice to me, and my voice to you.’’ 

‘’Your sisters?’’ 

‘’The other winds. They will help you- do not worry.’’

And with that, the Northern Wind was off, leaving her wife behind until winter came again. 


	2. Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘’Are you the girlfriend?’’
> 
> Hitoka’s eyes widened. Was she being hazed? Was this a shovel talk?! Would she survive this conversation?! ‘’Y-Yes,’’ she managed to stutter out before she got so panicked she wouldn’t be able to talk at all. ‘’H-How did you know?’’ 
> 
> The girl- Wind, she must be a Wind- grinned once more, showing off each of her pearly teeth as she rocked back and forth giddily. ‘’The moon told me!’’ 

A few days it was achingly quiet. It’d always been quiet, before, but somehow, the fact that there  _ had  _ been noise and it was now gone made the silence louder. Painful, where before it had been comforting. 

March set in, and with it, the first sister wind crashed into the lake. Yes, crashed. Hitoka winced as the water splashed into her face, dripping off it as the girl who’d fallen into it from above stood up. Her yukata was bright pink to bright green, flower buds falling out of her sleeves and hiding behind her obi, as if clutching their mother’s skirt. She was absolutely drenched, her short brown hair stuck to her forehead, but she didn’t seem to mind, despite the still low temperature of the water. A huge, mischievous grin crept onto her face as she (rudely, Hitoka thought while trying to push down her panic) pointed at Hitoka. ‘’Are you the girlfriend?’’

Hitoka’s eyes widened. Was she being hazed? Was this a shovel talk?!  _ Would she survive this conversation?!  _ ‘’Y-Yes,’’ she managed to stutter out before she got so panicked she wouldn’t be able to talk at all. ‘’H-How did you know?’’ 

The girl- Wind, she must be a Wind- grinned once more, showing off each of her pearly teeth as she rocked back and forth giddily. ‘’The moon told me!’’ 

It sounded romantic but when Hitoka thought about it, it was decidedly  _ not  _ romantic at all. Her face turned red as she attempted to hide her heating cheeks behind her hands. ‘’He was still  _ watching?!’’  _

The Wind giggled. ‘’He does little else than watch, you know. Watch, and gossip with us. So salty, our Tsukki!’’ 

Hitoka thought of the imposing figure of the moon peering over his glasses to judge her and Kiyoko, and couldn't fathom how anyone could possibly give the god such a… casual nickname. Wait- ‘’How did you know he’s salty?! Did you lick him?’’ Hitoka’s eyes became even wider. What… What even did the winds  _ do up there?! _

The Wind laughed. ‘’No, silly, I meant he’s kinda bitter but sassy.’’ She gasped, ‘’I forgot! I haven’t even introduced myself yet!’’ Sweeping into a deep bow, she said with great import: ‘’I am the Eastern Wind, Michimiya Yui, and I have come to test you!’’

Looking rather bewildered, Hitoka frowned. ‘’A test?’’ 

Michimiya giggled, twirling one of her curls around her finger as she laughed. ‘’I’m afraid I’ve been babbling about my crush so much lately that Hana, the Western Wind, decided we would have trials for every significant other that might enter the family… Don’t worry, though, I won’t make your life too hard! All my test requires is you putting up with me!’’ She beamed, ‘’Great trial, right? I mean, you get the girl, you get the family! You gotta learn to deal sooner or later! So don’t worry, your test is nothing crazy! It’s just me, I’m your trial!’’ 

Hitoka nodded shakily. That sounded logical. And sure, Michimiya was intimidating, with her whirlwind of energy, but… This was for Kiyoko. Her lovely Kiyoko. She could do this! 

...Right?

'Don’t worry, the test is nothing crazy,' she’d said. 'It’s just me, I’m your trial,' she’d said. Well, Michimiya had been lying because  _ she was totally crazy.  _ Oh sure, she was a lovely woman, really, always cheery and sweet, but even upbeat attitudes got old fast when they were around you  _ twenty-four-seven.  _ Hitoka was about ready to scream. 

The quiet days of the lake were in the past. It started at five in the morning, with Michimiya materializing and jumping into the lake. She seemed to have decided it was her trademark entrance. Just like everything else about her, it was loud and far too enthusiastic. Honestly, at this point, it seemed manic, even, but that might have to do with the fact that Hitoka had gotten so little rest in the last few weeks. 

After, the chattering would start. About what she’d seen that night. About the stars. About what Tsukki had said today. About the fact that the moon god had apparently taken a fancy to a human- ‘’He’s so enamoured, Yachi, it’s  _ so romantic!  _ Still in denial, of course, but what did you expect? Sitting up there on the moon, only drinking tea like coffee is not a thing. And he calls  _ me  _ a caffeine junkie!’’ 

It was aggravating. She’d go on, and on, and on and on. And the worst thing was that Hitoka would listen to every single word of it with her full attention, because somewhere in the middle of that mess, Michimiya would suddenly remember that she was supposed to tell Hitoka about the message Kiyoko gave her. Her tone would not change much, so it was terribly easy to miss if Hitoka did not give her undivided attention to Michimiya’s rant. 

Today, though, Michimiya’s babbling petered out slowly, and she still had not said a single thing about Kiyoko. Hitoka, trying not to yawn at this point, rubbed her dry eyes and wished she could retreat underwater, but then she’d hear nothing at all. Nothing but the gentle sloshing of the waves. But not even the comforting calm of the waves could compare to her love for Kiyoko, so she preserved. Gently prodding Michimiya for an answer, she asked: ‘’And Kiyoko? Did you hear of Kiyoko today?’’ 

Michimiya slapped her forehead, a silly gesture that left a red mark between her brows. ‘’Oh snap! I knew I was forgetting something! She speaks of the forest land inwards, of the many creatures that live there. Like my crush. Not that Kiyoko said anything about him! Not even when I asked- she’s such a tease! Sometimes I think, what if  _ I  _ wouldn’t answer  _ her  _ about you? What then, huh? What-’’ 

Hitoka tugged at her sleeve in a practised move. At this point, she’d gently tugged Michimiya’s attention back to what she was talking about so many times, that if Michimiya’s kimono had been made of normal fabric, it surely would have worn through by now. ‘’Michimiya, Kiyoko please.’’ 

Michimiya waved her away. ‘’Ah, yes. Where was I? The forest, my crush, she wasn’t telling… Oh, she said she would take you to the Penumbra bazaar someday! There were all kinds of magical descriptions and stuff but…’’ she rubbed her neck sheepishly, ‘’I kinda forgot.’’ 

Hitoka smiled. ‘’It’s okay, I’m just glad you remembered at all!’’ 

And, the thing was, she hadn’t  _ meant  _ to be rude, but well. Michimiya took it that way. 

‘’Hey! That was one time, okay!’’ 

That whole charade took up about three-thirds of the day. It was only when the sun began to lower, that Michimiya decided to find other pastimes, like doing her job, for example. She’d give a cheery wave, and be off, dissolving into air once again, to spread her season far and wide. Hitoka had no idea how she did that, but she supposed it involved scattering pollen in all directions and making people sneeze. It’d be the kind of trick Michimiya would play on people. 

She rested easy, knowing that Michimiya was gone. She’d come back in the morning, with news from Kiyoko, new gossip from the moon and that was good. So was the peace she had for the night. 

Michimiya played a lot of tricks, but they were never mean, and Hitoka… Hitoka got used to them. Got less nervous about them. Got less nervous about having someone around her that was not as calm and gentle as Kiyoko in general. 

The season went by, and by the end of it, Hitoka was sad to see Mimichiya go, though glad to have her peace back. Thank god she survived. Hopefully, the next sister wouldn’t be as high-energy, but knowing Hitoka’s luck, that wouldn’t happen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, but don't worry, next chapter will be longer! Next time: the terrifying Shirofuku Yukie, and Yachi's friendship with Bokuto and Akaashi!


	3. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yachi meets Bokuto and Akaashi, and Shirofuku Yukie is terrifying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Maria and thatcrazymexican10 for being absolute darlings!

By some stroke of fate, Hitoka had lucked out, and the next sister was indeed not as high energy as Michimiya had been. On the contrary, in fact. Shirofuku Yukie, the Southern Wind, was as mellow and lazy as could be. 

She had come as the weather got warmer; The very air around the lake getting heavier, the night retreating as the sun stayed at its crest far longer. The waves on her little lake were gentle, the sound of the water calming, the bright green, newly grown leaves on the trees rustling in the wind. The sun was scorching, and Hitoka spent most of her time in the thankfully cool water, or in the shade of the tree closest to the lake. The squirrels were delighted with the weather, even if they weren’t a hundred per cent on board with having to share their tree with the birds that nested in it too. Peaceful tweeting sounded above her, and Hitoka smiled, looking up. 

She screamed. Above her, on the lowest branch of the tree, a person lay. It was a peculiar girl in an orange summer yukata, laying on her side and peering down lazily, one hand supporting her head, the other holding a pipe. She blew out slowly, smoke curling in the air. 

‘’Yo.’’ 

Hitoka clutched heart, grip tight in her kimono. ‘’What- Who- You’re the second sister, right? But why- No, wait! What if you’re not but you’re trying to fool me into thinking you’re a Wind? What then?! What if you’re actually here to  _ murder me?!’’  _

Another mouthful of smoke, the girl looking down on her with heavy-lidded eyes. ‘’The name’s Shirofuku Yukie, the Southern Wind.’’ 

Hitoka pointed her finger accusingly as if jabbing the air. ‘’And how do I know that’s true?!’’

With a deep sigh, Shirofuku lifted a finger and twirled it around, rustling the leaves of the tree. 

Hitoka squinted but grudgingly accepted it as proof. ‘’Okay. I… sort of believe you.’’

Shirofuku yawned, ‘’You better, because let me tell you, Hana’s been  _ on my case  _ about giving you a trial.’’

“...On your case?” 

“Give her the shovel talk, Yukie. Just scare her a little, Yukie. Confront her with her deepest darkest fears, Yukie.  _ Are you fine with handing over your baby sister to someone you don't know, Yukie?!”  _ Shirofuku sighed as Hitoka paled, blood draining from her face. 

Hana-san sounded  _ terrifying. _

“Anyway,” Shirofuku declared, blowing some ashes off the pipe, “I did some calculations. It's unlikely you want to face your darkest fears, and I can't be bothered to drag you by your hair to do it. Kind of goes against my ethics. But Hana's not easy to ignore, and she  _ does  _ have a point.” 

Hitoka shrank away as Shirofuku squinted at her suspiciously. 

“So I decided to go with the best option: if you want to prove yourself worthy of Shimizu, you’ll be going to town every day henceforth until the end of the season. Not only that, but you'll have to present a friend to me before I go. A real one, not some chum you picked up from the streets.” Steel shone through her voice, her eyes not lidded, but shining from within not unlike the crazed eyes of a hare, “Someone who is unable to connect to others is unworthy of my sister. Is that clear?”

Hitoka nodded shakily, heart in her throat. “Crystal.” Her voice broke.

Shirofuku relaxed against the tree again, showing off a critter-like smile as her eyes went half-mast again, her intonation sleepy. “Good.” 

So. Hitoka must visit town, and she  _ had to  _ because not only was Shirofuku absolutely terrifying, she probably wouldn’t let her properly marry Kiyoko if Hitoka did not pass her test. She shivered. Not passing the test was not an option. For Kiyoko! She cheered herself on while walking towards the village. It felt like a battle cry by now. 

Visiting the village, however, took preparation. As she was now, in her full spirit glory, she would undoubtedly be stared at. Doing this without being stared at was nerve-wracking enough already, so biting on her nails, Hitoka devised a plan. 

Her usual appearance, when not melting into the water, was human enough. They wouldn’t see the differences, their eyes would glide over the way her skin was just a little  _ too  _ shiny, that the way her eyes reflect the light was off. They wouldn’t notice that the spill of gold hair around her face flows too easily, not if they weren’t searching specifically. Not if they didn’t  _ know.  _

But this was not about what they wanted to notice, this was about what  _ Hitoka  _ wanted them to notice. And her flowing water kimono was an obstacle in her quest to blend into the crowd. The stars in her hair were too hard to hide, so she tucked them into her kimono instead, secure between the folds. Having them so close to her heart felt right. 

Making the kimono not leak water everywhere was hard. Making it quit flowing was even harder. Stopping the pattern from moving was terrible, but  _ Hitoka could do it because she was going to marry Kiyoko.  _

And just like that, she was ready for town. She was. She swore she was, she could do this. She could. She took a deep breath and set her foot on the path to town. 

Hitoka took it back. She had  _ no idea  _ how to do this, the people  _ did  _ stare at her, and she’d been wandering about town for two hours now and still had no plan of action. It was horrible. Tears of frustration had started to gather in her eyes, but crying would be even worse, so she couldn’t.

Why had she been so stupid? Just solidifying her kimono had not been enough- the fact it was a kimono at all made her stand out like a sore thumb next to the simple yukata the townspeople wore. She felt like an idiot. Clenching her eyes shut, she took a shuddering breath, trying her hardest not to cry. 

She was in the middle of the town square, and she  _ could not cry here.  _ Too many eyes on her. The hot sun shone down on her, its scorching heat not kind one a bit, and Hitoka was reminded of the crazed look in Shirofuku’s eyes when she demanded worthiness for her little sister. Hitoka didn't get how someone as calm and  _ steady  _ as Kiyoko could be related to someone so terrifying. On second thought, Hitoka  _ could  _ see it, because Kiyoko was intimidating in her own way. She just never directed it at Hitoka, because she loved Hitoka, and that was the entire reason Hitoka was doing this in the first place. Because Kiyoko loved her, and Hitoka loved her back. She raised her arm to wipe a stray tear on her kimono sleeve, now crying for an entirely different reason. 

‘’Are you okay?’’ 

Hitoka looked up. It was a girl, tan hair tied back, dark blue yukata, grey-blue eyes and freckles dotted all over her face. Human. Like everybody in this town except for Hitoka.

The girl fidgeted underneath her gaze, which Hitoka doesn’t get at all, because was  _ she  _ not the strange one in this situation? The one who stuck out like a sore thumb? 

Turning red, the flush creeping down her neck, the girl quickly bowed. ‘’Where are my manners! I’m Suzumeda Kaori, young mistress!’’ 

Hitoka’s mouth fell open. ‘’You… You think I’m a rich young lady?’’

Suzumeda laughed, her eyes awkwardly flitting from side to side. ‘’Young mistress, you’re wearing a magical kimono. There wasn’t any hiding it.’’ 

Hitoka bit her lip, looking down. Magical kimono? Oh god, no. She’d lost control of the pattern again. It was now moving on its own, luckily not losing its solid form, but nonetheless, moving. She was lucky they’d assumed she was a rich human instead of their local water spirit. If they’d guessed that, she might’ve died of the embarrassment. 

Suzumeda smiled at her, a little unsure, but kind. ‘’You looked a little lost. I assume you’re looking for Bokuto’s? That’s what the rich types usually come for around here, at least. And magical jewellery to go with your magical kimono would be very pretty!’’ Suzumeda brightened up. 

She took Hitoka by the arm, leading her through the streets at a nice pace, the sun shining down on them. Finally, a summer breeze flowed through the town, bringing some relief. It ruffled Hitoka’s hair slightly, making her terribly aware of what must be Shirofuku’s presence, but it was a nice day and it was going… reasonably well, so Hitoka could not be bothered to react. Suzumeda’s chattering was calming. 

‘’Last year I got a pendant for my birthday! It cost my parents a fortune, but I reached the age of majority so they wanted to give me something that would last! Bokuto-san was very nice about it, gave us a discount too!’’ 

Hitoka smiled. ‘’Any particular enchantments on it?’’

Suzumeda grinned, fingering the pendant around her neck, her freckles only enhancing her mischievous expression. ‘’A protection spirit. It’s a shadow demon bird, ready to throw down with everyone the minute I’m threatened. In any way, mind you. It once fought a thirteen-year-old I was watching for his parents because he refused to go to bed.’’ 

Hitoka could not help but laugh at that, her nerves slowly retreating. 

Before she could relax fully, however, Suzumeda gasped. ‘’Ah, there we are!’’ 

The building itself was rather small- clearly not a full-size house, but that was to be expected of a smithy. Unlike the other houses, it was not built closely together with the other buildings. The fire hazard would be too great, Hitoka realized. She gulped, staring at the wooden door. It was painted green. 

‘’Are… are you not coming in?’’ She didn’t want to go in alone. What would she even ask the smith? And she’d been doing so well, talking to Suzumeda! 

Suzumeda shook her head, ‘’I’m sorry, but it’s for the best if I don’t. Despite Bokuto-san having made the pendant, the spirit is… Not fond of Bokuto-san’s husband. He keeps coming out around him. He’s a bit of a racist.’’ 

A growl sounded from the direction of the pendant.

Hitoka’s eyes widened. Racist? Where exactly was Suzumeda sending her to?! 

Suzumeda saw her face and started laughing. ‘’Not the husband! The demon bird!’’ 

Hitoka blinked. ‘’That’s still awful!’’ 

‘’I know, which is why I’d rather not bother them.’’ 

And with that, Hitoka waved her goodbye, took a deep breath, and opened up the door. 

It was warm inside, the forge burning. The shadows flickered as the flames surged, throwing strange shadows on the man behind the anvil. He was huge, gargantuan even, towering above Hitoka so far, that even at a distance, she had to crane her neck to see his face. White-grey hair graced his head, yet he was obviously not so old as to warrant it, his shoulders as broad as some of the boulders near Hitoka’s lake, and his eyes liquid gold, narrowed at his work. 

He looked up. Hitoka wanted to crawl into her skin, turn into a puddle and  _ evaporate,  _ just to get away.

He looked at her expectantly. 

Oh god, now she had to say something. Hitoka tried to swallow the lump in her throat, but it didn’t work and she had no idea what to say anyway. What did one say in such a situation? Wait! Suzumeda had assumed she was a young miss who wanted to commission something here, right? Hitoka could work with that! 

Now, as for something she wanted to commission… 

‘’Could you make a marriage medallion?’’ The words had left her mouth before she’d even fully thought them through. But she did want it. 

The giant behind the forge furrowed his wild, grey eyebrows. Hitoka squeaked. ‘’Not just one, of course! I mean two! One for me, one for my intended! And it can’t be a normal one- it needs to be able to adjust to a magical transformation. Like if, say, a person would suddenly change into an element? I don’t want her to lose it!’’ 

The man cut her rambling short with a single motion of his hand. Hitoka trembled, staring up at him, craning her neck. Oh god, she just barely reached his navel! 

The smith- Bokuto, he had to be Bokuto, right? -opened his mouth and said: ‘’Are you a  _ childbride?!’’ _

...What. 

‘’ _ What?!’’  _ Hitoka yelped, scrambling back against the door. Pressing herself against the wood, she had no idea what was happening here. She was scared, she was bewildered, she was  _ insulted.  _ ‘’I- I’m nearly as old as the world, I’ll have you know!’’ 

The back door, nearly hidden by the darkness behind the forge, opened up, the hinges creaking. The unpleasant sound made its way down Hitoka’s neck to her back, which turned into a full shiver when she heard the voice of the man who walked in. 

‘’Bokuto-san, please stop flipping out in front of the customers.’’ 

Hitoka inhaled sharply. The man was smaller than Bokuto, yet still quite tall, long limbs and a good complexion. Dark hair, beauty beyond measure, blue eyes  _ terrifying  _ and as deep as the ocean. Even from the front of the shop, the smell of salt air had quickly reached her. 

Hitoka… Hitoka  _ knew  _ this man. 

‘’YOU!’’ She yelled, pointing a finger at him, waving her arm frantically up and down, while still pressed against the door. Her eyes flit through the room, trying to find a hiding place, but the best defence at the moment appeared to be Bokuto himself. 

Hitoka did not hesitate. Bokuto might be a giant of a man, but he was human. Out of the pair of them, the apex predator was clear- the seaborn man was the one she had to watch out for. Darting around the anvil, she clutched Bokuto’s arm, sticking only her head out from behind his back. Using him as a meat shield might be cowardly, but Hitoka would like to  _ survive.  _ Peering out from behind Bokuto, she narrowed her eyes, never once letting her gaze leave the threat. 

The threat, for his part, blinked. ‘’Oh, that explains it. I  _ did  _ think I sensed another water spirit.’’ 

Hitoka gripped Bokuto’s arm tighter. ‘’Water spirit? You’re from the sea, aren’t you?!’’ 

Bokuto, seemingly unaware of the tension in Hitoka’s posture, laughed and patted her on the head. ‘’Akaashi’s a siren! Can’t you tell by the look on his face? Doesn’t it make you want to drown?’’ 

The siren flushed. ‘’Bokuto-san!’’ 

Hitoka relaxed minutely at the sweet interaction before she realized exactly what had been said, and what it implied. God, what if her relaxation hadn’t been natural?! Was he magicking her?! Oh god, he truly was terrifying! 

A notion crept up on her. What if she wasn’t the  _ only  _ one he was influencing?

With a gasp, she pushed Bokuto behind her. Or well,  _ tried  _ to push, since he did not move an inch. Spreading her arms in front of him, she gathered all her courage and spoke up, jutting her chin out: ‘’Are you enchanting Bokuto? Because that’s really mean! I- I don’t know him well, but I’m sure he did nothing to deserve that!’’ 

She blanched. ‘’Are you going to kill me because I found out?!’’

Akaashi stared at her, mouth open. Hitoka wondered if that was so he could swallow her whole. 

‘’Ah yes,’’ Bokuto spoke up behind her, nodding sagely as he finally caught on to the conversation, ‘’Akaashi did the whole magic routine. Waved his wand, sung a song, got me to follow his dastardly plans!’’

The corners of Akaashi’s mouth turned down. He put his hand on the doorknob. ‘’If that’s how it is, I shall take my leave.’’ His displeasure came off him in waves. 

‘’No, babe, wait! I’m sorry!’’ Reaching for Akaashi’s arm, he stopped him from leaving, Bokuto’s long arms easily reaching past Hitoka. 

Akaashi scoffed, crossing his arms. ‘’You better be.’’ 

‘’...So you’re not bewitched?’’ Hitoka asked, wilting a little as the situation seemed to calm down. 

Bokuto nodded frantically, ‘’Yeah, totally not bewitched! I mean, Akaashi  _ does  _ sing for me all the time-’’ At Hitoka’s frown he hurried up, ‘’But I swear that’s got nothing to do with bewitching me!’’ 

Bokuto’s wide eyes and earnest expression went a long way. ‘’I’m sorry, going along with it was kind of mean, but I wanted to be the one teasing Akaashi for once!’’ 

‘’Speaking of that,’’ Akaashi spoke up, ‘’I hope you were joking when you said my face made you want to drown.’’ 

Bokuto tapped his lips, thought about it, and decisively shook his head. ‘’Nope, I meant it!’’ 

Akaashi lowered his face into his hands. ‘’Oh my god, I can’t ever trust you. No more ocean for you.’’ 

Hitoka clutched her chest. ‘’I’m getting a heart attack just thinking about it!’’

Bokuto grinned. ‘’That just means you’ll have to accompany me to the ocean whenever I want to go, isn’t it? Because I’m not protesting spending more time with you!’’ 

Akaashi sighed. ‘’Please just help your customer!’’ 

And that, Bokuto did. 

Hitoka came back the next day. ‘’Um… An acquaintance… no, family of a sort, has been pushing me to go out more. I was wondering if you guys would mind me coming over?’’ 

Bokuto, at the forge this time, beamed as he wiped his forehead with his sleeve. ‘’Sure! I’ll have to finish this first, but going to lunch together with you and Akaashi should be fine!’’ 

Hitoka smiled back hesitantly. Bokuto… took some getting used to, but if yesterday had proven anything, then it was that he wasn’t all that bad. No, it was Akaashi who she was still wary of. 

It was still quite early, the sun still high in the sky, so Hitoka waved Bokuto goodbye and promised to be back by midday. Deciding to pay Suzumeda a visit, she inwardly applauded herself for her daring initiative. 

Spending the morning with Suzumeda in her parent’s tailor shop was quite nice. Even if all Hitoka did was hold pins up for the girl, and laugh whenever she said anything particularly clever. Suzumeda’s shadow bird was also a great source of entertainment. Flitting about and getting into trouble, it was never boring. By the time she had to wave goodbye, Hitoka was almost relaxed enough  _ not  _ to freak out about Akaashi’s presence. 

Entering the tavern for a meal, Hitoka had to quit her internal pep talk so she could actually look at the menu and order. Bokuto and Akaashi, sitting next to each other across the table, caught the attention of the barmaid. They ordered. Akaashi went last. ‘’I’d like the steak, please.’’ 

Bokuto winked at Hitoka. ‘’Akaashi likes his meat tender.’’ 

Hitoka paled. Oh god, this was a nightmare becoming reality. Making sure the barmaid was out of earshot, she leaned across the table and hissed: ‘’Does he use you to lure other humans to the shore?!’’

She knew something wasn’t right with him!

Akaashi snorted. ‘’Yachi-san, to start with: sirens don’t kill humans to eat them. They see it as a game. Afterwards, they just tend to feed it to the Kraken because dumping bodies in the sea is littering. Secondly, I never liked that game. Please relax.’’ 

Slowly, very slowly, Hitoka sat back down properly. She eyed Akaashi suspiciously as he began to eat, but no huge fangs appeared to devour her, so she started eating as well. Their takoyaki was delicious. 

Bokuto’s cheery and energetic manner made it easy to love him, easy to become his friend. Akaashi was a whole other matter. While his beauty was indeed out of this world and his manners excellent, both of these made him incredibly intimidating. And that was not even accounting for his tremendous presence, which in itself was like a mountain one had to climb in order to get to know him. Mount Fuji was little compared to it. Learning to trust Akaashi was a process, but Hitoka got there. Proactively, of course. Because if there was one thing she had learned along the way, it was this: there were very little people Hitoka was at ease with unless she actively worked on getting comfortable around them. 

Common ground helped. Seeking it in Akaashi was also something to be planned. What did she know of him? He was beautiful, he was sharp-witted, his remarks often cutting. These were all things she herself did not especially relate to. But there were other things she  _ did  _ get. Akaashi was a water spirit and he loved Bokuto. A considerably shorter list to work with than the previous one, but she was convinced she could do it. 

What her grand plan was? Asking him how to keep her kimono pattern still! It might not be very dignified, or even logical, seeing as she was older than him. But then again, Akaashi often  _ felt  _ like he were the elder of the two of them, and he certainly had seniority when it came to disguising oneself as a human. 

‘’Just trust me,’’ he said, and she did. 

When the summer was nearing its end, the weather gradually cooling down, Hitoka knew it was time to bring Bokuto and Akaashi with her. Not only to show them her lake, which she was greatly looking forward to, but also to present them to Shirofuku. 

‘’So…’’ Akaashi said, walking next to Hitoka as Bokuto excitedly darted ahead, ‘’This sister-in-law of yours was the person who said you should go out and make friends?’’

Hitoka nodded, ‘’In fact, she wouldn’t approve of me if I didn’t. It was a test of sorts.’’

Akaashi became silent, a thoughtful expression on his face, but Bokuto, who had apparently been listening, wilted. ‘’Was that the only reason you came to town?’’ 

‘’Yes, but don’t worry,’’ she grinned at him, ‘’I like you guys for who you are.’’ 

Instantly, Bo cheered up, throwing an arm around her shoulders. ‘’So, this sister, she nice? She mean? Because I don’t want to say anything bad about her, but that test  _ does  _ sound kinda harsh.’’ 

Hitoka rubbed her neck sheepishly. ‘’It does, doesn’t it? I was really afraid when I started out, but… I don’t regret it. Meeting you and Akaashi was amazing. I’m really glad I did it. And I’m not just saying that because Shirofuku is a Wind and could hear this if she bothered to listen.’’ 

Bokuto beamed like the sun, and even Akaashi could not help a gentle smile. ‘’We’re glad too,’’ he said, ‘’You have no idea how much.’’ 

Warmth spread through her entire body, and Hitoka smiled with such abandon that it felt like her face would split in two. Reaching up to catch Bokuto’s hand from the arm around her shoulder, she clutched his hand, and then caught Akaashi’s to do the same to him. 

It felt wonderful, to have friends.

In the distance, the sound of a flute was heard. Dancing on the wind, the notes were carried to their ears, slow but haunting as the summer warmth coming to an end. Hitoka had no doubt in mind. It had to be Shirofuku, playing the last notes of her season before she moved on. She hurried forward, tugging Bokuto and Akaashi along by the hand. 

Her lake was a sight for sore eyes, sparkling beautifully in the light of the dying sun. The day was coming to an end, the fireflies coming out to play, and Shirofuku was bathed in the last sunrays. It coloured her skin and hair a deeper, warmer colour orange than her summer yukata. She once again lay on a tree branch, high up next to Hitoka’s lake. Her flute against her mouth as she played, only a gentle, warm breeze present. She appeared lazy, but Hitoka was not fooled by this exterior anymore. Mellow, was perhaps a better description of what Shirofuku was from time to time, but even that was debatable. She was not associated with the season of the scorching sun for nothing. 

Beside her, Akaashi eyed Shirofuku with interest. Hitoka wondered what he must think of her. After all, the man might have lived on the surface for quite a few years now, but she could imagine that to someone who grew up under the waves, a Wind must be a thing of curiosity. 

Shirofuku’s eyes slid past Hitoka’s companions as if they did not exist, only focusing on her sister’s intended. She lifted her lips from the flute but did not acknowledge her further. The resounding silence was terribly intimidating. 

Hitoka swallowed. She could do this. She’d done right by this challenge, and she’d completed it. She had the right to speak up. Trying to keep from trembling, she spoke up: ‘’I brought my friends to pass your trial.’’ 

Shirofuku cocked her head in a bird-like manner. 

‘’You’re sure about this.’’ 

Hitoka blinked, mouth opening and closing with the intent to say something, before it fell open slack in realization. ‘’I am!’’ she said, her shocked tone saying enough. When had she gotten so confident? 

Slowly, very slowly, the corner of Shirofuku’s mouth crept up. Her crooked smile shone like the sun. ‘’You pass.’’ 

The sun went down and the sky’s dreamy pink and purple turned into twilight. 

Hitoka gaped. ‘’But- But I didn’t expect you to agree so easily!’’ 

Shirofuku chuckled. ‘’Your achievements are clear as day, my season is over as of tonight, and all I asked you for, you did. I deem you worthy of my sister, Yachi Hitoka.’’ She looked up at the sky. ‘’Ah, it looks like Tsukishima is waking up. I do suppose I’m overdue for a visit.’’ 

She smiled that crooked smile of hers. ‘’Sayonara!’’ 

Like the season summer turning to autumn, she disintegrated, turning into wind once again. A strong wind blew through their hair as she left, as if she’d patted their heads in passing. Above them, the moon god grinned, his smirk large and mean, but this time, Hitoka did not mind at all. It seemed even the moon god was something one got used to. 

The peace around her lake returned. Hitoka turned back to her friends. 

Bokuto shuffled back and forth. ‘’Now you’ve passed… Are you going to visit us less?’’

Hitoka slapped his arm. ‘’Are you crazy? You aren’t getting rid of me that easily! You bet you’re seeing me tomorrow! And not just because you still need to finish the medallion. You’re my friend, Bo. I’m not leaving. And even when I leave, because I want to go with Kiyoko… I’ll come back. I’ll visit.’’ Looking up from underneath her lashes, she shyly gripped his hand. ‘’I promise I won’t be a stranger.’’ 

Bokuto lifted her up and swung her around, whooping all the while. Akaashi smiled. ‘’Then we won’t be either,’’ he said, ‘’You better visit your parents, young miss!’’ 

Hitoka turned red. God, having friends was embarrassing. But she loved them anyway. 


	4. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the final sister, a mermaid and, at last, a reunion.

The first thing that Hitoka noticed about Misaki Hana, was her entry. Not because it was dramatic, like Kiyoko’s appearance out of a snowstorm, or startling, like Michimiya’s falling into the lake and Shirofuku’s lounging in the tree, but because it was so utterly mundane. So mundane it became bewildering. 

Misaki Hana did not fly, she did not splash, and neither did she lounge. She walked. At a remarkably brisk pace, in fact, as she approached the lake. Her zori did not appreciate the short, jerky movements, but she did not sink into the ground. It had already begun to harden, with fall approaching. 

Her face was round, her hair reached to her chin and was a similar kind of brown as her eyes. Not quite chocolate, but far more vibrant than the dark mud upon which she walked. Her kimono a mix of brown, red and yellow, autumn patterns embroidered on. 

If it were not for the leaves the colour of fire flurrying around her, she would have appeared ordinary.

Hitoka rose up from the water to greet her. Nervously tucking her hair behind her ear, she adjusted the stars in her hair. ‘’Nice to meet you! I’m Hitoka Yachi.’’ 

Hana smiled and bowed in return. ‘’Misaki Hana, the Western Wind.’’ 

Hitoka gave her a skittish smile. Hana sighed. ‘’What kind of horror stories did they tell you about me?’’ 

Eyes growing wide, Hitoka shook her head quickly. ‘’They didn’t! I- just. You’re the one who insisted on the tests, aren’t you?’’ 

The leaves around Hana slowed down. ‘’Yes, I did. Mostly to tease Yui, though. I’m sorry you got caught in the crossfire. She’s the youngest, you see, and I’m pretty sure you already know how much of an upstart she is.’’ 

Hitoka fussed with her kimono. ‘’She’s… energetic.’’ 

‘’That’s one word for it,’’ Hana snorted, ‘’Anyway, about the tests- you can let it go, if you want.’’ 

Hitoka shook her head, biting her lip. ‘’No, I want the last task. What you did… it helped me. And I think I need all of you to test me to gain the courage to jump for Kiyoko. I love her. And… I think I’m ready to not just do this for her, but to do this for me.’’ 

Hana smiled, bright and big. Hitoka could see the resemblance between her and Michimiya clearly. But although it looked the same, the feel of it was different. Whereas Michimiya’s feelings were simply spilling out of her, an endless river of cheer, Hana felt… Like her season. The brusque truth of death in fall, the approaching end of the cycle, the gentleness of falling leaves. The cherishing of things while they were there, and the ability to let them go when the time came. The start of the end, the beginning of preparation for sleep. 

It felt right. 

‘’So, what will the last task be?’’ 

Hana pursed her lips, staring up at the sky as she pondered the matter. ‘’I suppose that would depend on you. This is your stepping stone towards going with Kiyoko, isn’t it? Is there something you absolutely have to do before you go?’’ 

Hitoka cocked her head. ‘’Not really. But…’’ she fingered the stars in her hair, ‘’I’ve been thinking. I commissioned a marriage medallion that she could carry easily even in wind form, but Bokuto’s design is clear crystal set in iron, and I don’t have anything to put in it yet.’’ She swallowed thickly, ‘’Next to that, the final jump has mostly to do with me being deathly afraid of falling into the sea. But… if I get a seastar for Kiyoko to put in the medallion… Then I’ll already have faced the sea once, right?’’ 

Hana grinned. ‘’That sounds like a wonderful idea!’’ 

‘’I’ll go ask my siren friend about the sea, then!’’ Hitoka beamed. 

Hana’s eyes crinkled. ‘’I’ll take my leave then. Good luck!’’ 

‘’Wait!’’ 

Hana turned around, watching Hitoka’s outstretched arm patiently. Hitoka’s cheeks were ablaze, terribly embarrassed about her question all of a sudden. 

‘’I… I’m curious. Why did you walk? I kind of expected you to fly, because you’re a Wind and all. Like your sisters did.’’

Hana sighed. ‘’Well, my sisters are rude little shits.’’ 

One thing you could hundred percent trust a siren for, was not to mince words. Or maybe it was just Akaashi who was ruthlessly honest, but in this particular situation, Hitoka appreciated it. 

‘’There is only one way to conquer the sea,’’ Akaashi said, ‘’And that is to dive in.’’ 

Or maybe not so much. She swallowed thickly. ‘’Any advice on how to do that without dying of panic in the process?’’

‘’I suppose you could start in the river- follow the natural path from your lake to the sea. Flow into it, dive into it,  _ descend within the waterfall.’’  _

‘’You’re… intense today, Akaashi.’’ 

Akaashi looked her straight into the eye, his own containing the storms of the sea. ‘’You’ll need nothing less than intensity for the ocean, Hitoka. It is ferocious, and it  _ will  _ devour you if you give in. The ocean will drown you if you let it. Do not let it pull you, but be the current.’’ 

She closed her eyes, breathed in and exhaled. ‘’I will. I’ll go conquer the ocean, Akaashi. I promise. To you, to Kiyoko, to  _ myself.  _ ’’

Akaashi smiled. ‘’Is that not the most important promise you could make? You’ve grown so much in such a short time.’’ Akaashi smiled, reaching into the folds of his yukata. Out of it came the medallion, crystal and iron wrought together to a whole. ‘’Bokuto asked me to give this to you. You know what you have to do.’’ 

Reverently, Hitoka took the medallion from him, admiring the beautiful detail. Bokuto was truly a master of his craft. The thought of the large, cheerful man gave her courage. ‘’Thank you.’’ 

She bowed her head resolutely to Akaashi, turned around and walked towards her third task.

Softly, Hitoka lowered herself into her lake, the splash barely audible. Sinking to the bottom, she breathed. In and out, water coursing through her system. Gently swaying in her own domain, she let the water carry her to the place where her lake spilled into the river. The first waterfall came, and she closed her eyes. For a brief moment, she surfaced as she fell, air rushing past her, pushing her down towards the water as if the four Winds had laid their hands on her back to help her. 

On her left shoulder Kiyoko’s, right above her heart, cold but oh-so-familiar. Then Michimiya- hand small and delicate. Next to it, Shirofuku’s, the warmth of it burning through Hitoka’s skin. And then, on the middle of her back, on her spine, was Hana’s. It pushed with the power of the dying, of the end, of the living in the  _ now.  _

Hitoka gasped and hit the water. Submerged, the sound of the waves was so terribly loud and yet so quiet at the same time, the pressure compounding as the river tried to toss her every which way. But Hitoka was no earthbound creature. She had no lungs that required air. She would not drown. She was part of the water, part of the current, and it had  _ no right tossing her about as if she were a foreign object.  _

Wrenching her hands forward, she let herself dissolve into the water, and flowed with it. 

Past the river banks, past the town,  _ past the cliffs.  _ She burst into the sea, hurtling along, a thousand drops raining down into the ocean, reflecting in the light, creating a rainbow. 

She was invincible.

The ocean was cold, it was gigantic, and exactly the gargantuan maw of hell she had always imagined. But at the same time, she had little to fear. For if the sea was a mouth, she did not register as food. No, she was part of it. Oh yes, the ocean would crush her if she wasn’t careful, but… 

It was like a snake, winding itself around the earth. It meant no harm, but it was so great it could hardly see the thousands of organisms part of it, let alone what was outside of it. Hitoka smiled, stretching herself out, stretching the limits of her body as she spearheaded through the water, heading down for the bottom. There! A tiny sea star, barely the size of a nail. A paddle spined seastar, which looked more like a snowflake than a star, and Hitoka loved it. It was absolutely perfect for Kiyoko, and more importantly, would fit into the medallion. 

Winding through the coral, she teasingly pushed the algae, waving to the mermaids that swam past. Sirens did not come here, they lived deeper, where the Kraken resided. The monster was calling for them to feed him, so loudly one could even hear it in the reef. It sounded like the waves, crashing against the cliffs, like a storm at sea. It sounded like a pained, hungry animal. Hitoka shivered and hurried. She wanted one more thing. A star for Kiyoko’s hair. 

She bumped into a mermaid. The girl, a skittish thing that was far too thin, had long, wiry blonde hair and large brown eyes full of fear. She was clutching an algae satchel around her shoulder. They flinched back at the same time. Hesitant, they eyed each other. Hitoka felt as if she were looking into the past. This girl was a mirror of what she had been. Afraid, so utterly afraid, of the world. But… Hitoka had moved past it. And perhaps this girl could as well. ‘’P...Please don’t be afraid. I’m Hitoka, and I’m searching for a sea star!’’ 

Nervously flicking her tail, the mermaid avoided meeting Hitoka’s eyes, her gaze flitting everywhere but the person in front of her. ‘’K-Kurabayashi R-Runa.’’ 

Hitoka lifted a hand to adjust the hair that was floating into her face. ‘’Can you help me? The sea isn’t my territory, I’m afraid. But this is your home, right?’’ Runa relaxed minutely. Hitoka smiled. ‘’Could you show me the way?’’

Piece by piece, the tension fell away from Runa’s body, like the shards from the mirror image Hitoka had seen in her. Biting her lip, the small mermaid nodded, adjusting the orange flower in her hair. It matched her scales. Shyly, the girl flicked her tail nervously from side to side. ‘’We… We won’t have to go. I… I have one right here. I wouldn’t mind it if you took it. But-’’ Runa looked up, straight into Hitoka’s eyes, earnest and brave, ‘’You have to promise to wave back next time I see you!’’ 

Hitoka’s eyes widened. ‘’You- You’re one of the mermaids that swim upstream sometimes?’’

Runa nodded. ‘’I always waved, but you never once waved back. I… I like the ocean, but having friends above would be nice.’’ 

Hitoka’s smile started out slow, the corners of her mouth curling up, but it grew and grew, into something beautiful. A flower unfurling. ‘’I’d like that too.’’ 

Runa reached behind her, into her green satchel. ‘’You gotta be careful with it,’’ she whispered, caressing the star, ‘’It’s a living creature- don’t worry, the creatures around here are soaked in enough magic that they’ll survive above the waves. But… Put him somewhere he’ll be able to see the world. He’s only ever been here, can’t move that fast by himself.’’ 

Hitoka smiled, bright as the sun. ‘’I’ll place him in the hair of my beloved, so he’ll see the whole world as she travels. She’s a Wind, you see. The entire world he will see. I’m getting married, and I’ll go with her. But don’t worry, I’ll return too. With more stories than you can imagine to tell you!’’ 

Runa beamed. ‘’I’d like that!’’ 

And with that, she handed her the starfish. 

The remaining days of Fall were spent with Hana, visiting Akaashi, Bokuto, Suzumeda and Runa.

Hitoka found that friends… They made life worth it. They were the measure by which one could truly see the passing of time. And wasn’t that beautiful? Growth, right before her eyes. 

Even though she was merry, she found herself watching the skies, eagerly awaiting Kiyoko’s return. She loved her friends, and she truly had found a companion in Hana, but… She longed for the clouds to turn grey, for the sky to fill with falling snow. She wanted her lover back. Hitoka sighed deeply, settling against the edge of her lake, arms folded underneath her head to watch the sky comfortably. 

Hana groaned, letting her head thunk back against the tree. ‘’If you want me gone that badly, I can go. Your crush is visible from outer space, Yachi-chan. I can’t take this pining.’’ 

Hitoka pouted, turning large, beguiling eyes at the Wind. ‘’What do you have against crushes? First you think up the trials to get rid of Michimiya while she was babbling about her crush, and now you can’t take me? Take pity on me, oh great Wind!’’ 

Hana rolled her eyes at Hitoka’s dramatics. ‘’I, myself, am not romantically aligned, so it gets… stifling to be around too much amour.’’ 

Hitoka blanched, sliding back into the water by accident, splashing around with flailing arms. ‘’Wait- I haven’t been making your uncomfortable, have I?!’’

Hana laughed. ‘’No, darling, don’t worry about it. I think it’s simply time for me to leave. I can feel it in my bones. Shirofuku is calling for me- I must go to soothe her heat.’’ She stood up, moving towards Hitoka. Bowing over the bank, she kissed Hitoka’s damp forehead. ‘’Soon, Kiyoko will come. I’m sure she’ll bring you to visit, so until then!’’ 

Hitoka swallowed. She didn’t want to say goodbye, but maybe, she didn’t have to. ‘’If she doesn’t, I’ll come on my own.’’ 

Hana grinned. ‘’That’s my girl. I’ll see you soon!’’ 

And like the world breathed out, she dissolved into a whirl of wind and crinkling dead leaves, the colour of fire. She took the last leaves of Hitoka’s tree with her. Looking at the bare tree, it’s naked branches reaching towards the grey sky like desperate claws trying to grasp the very heaven itself, Hitoka knew she would miss Hana later. But right now? All there was, was a little sun of joy inside of her, shining with her happiness that Kiyoko would return soon.

And that? That was everything. 

December came, and it got colder. The days glided by, and as Hitoka waited, day after day, the fear that Kiyoko would not come came creeping in. The air was already chilly, the wind strong, but Hitoka had not yet seen hide nor hair of her lover, and she was starting to get worried. What if Kiyoko had changed her mind? What if she’d decided that Hitoka was not who she wanted? The very thought made her chest hurt and her stomach sink.

She bit her lip and waited. Three days, three nights. Each time twilight came, and Tsukishima rose in the sky, she asked him if Kiyoko was near yet. Three times, he looked down upon her, shaking his head with something that could almost be pity. Each time, Hitoka clutched the marriage medallion to her chest, the stars Kiyoko had plucked from the sky still in her hair, lighting her way. She had to believe. 

On the fourth day, when the sun was at high noon, the sky began to darken. One moment the sky was still the crisp, clean and clear sky of a cold morning, and then it was awash with black, swirling clouds. A storm gale, coming in at incredible speed. Hitoka gaped at it as it surrounded her. 

It flurried around her, snowflakes caught in its course. One might expect it to hurt, but in this case, it did not. Instead, it felt like arms cradling her, like soft hands moving over her back, like sweet breath against her ear. It was Kiyoko, solidifying while embracing her. Hitoka clutched her to her breast. This was home. This was Kiyoko. 

A little breathless, she pulled back, looking up at Kiyoko’s sparkling eyes. ‘’Hi! I missed you!’’ 

Kiyoko smiled, cupping Hitoka’s cheeks, caressing them with her thumb. ‘’For all the stars may shine and the world may be of beauty, there is no sight I missed more than you, my love. I apologize for taking so long; I went to Father Time and Mother Nature to tell them of you!’’ 

Hitoka’s eyes widened. ‘’What did they say?’’

‘’That surely there must never have been a Wind wife as pretty as you!’’ 

‘’I was also under the impression I was the only one!’’

Kiyoko pressed Hitoka against her once again, laughing into her hair. ‘’Ah, but you’d be the best anyway.’’ 

‘’Says you,’’ murmured Hitoka into Kiyoko’s hanfu, ‘’The most gorgeous Wind in existence.’’ 

Hitoka pulled back, shyly tucking a lock of hair behind her ear as she reached behind her, into the hollow of her tree. ‘’Um. You got me my stars so… I thought I’d be nice if I got you some too!’’ She handed her the royal sea fish, ‘’Please put it in your hair- it wants to see the world! But only if you want to, of course!’’ 

The starfish was not the only one, but Hitoka had a feeling that Kiyoko knew that. 

Carefully, Kiyoko took it and fixed it in her hair. A slight blush appeared on her cheeks. ‘’Thank you, my love.’’ 

Hitoka shifted her weight. ‘’That’s… That’s not all!’’ She opened her other hand, upon which the marriage medallion lay. ‘’This one’s meant for you too! I’ve got my own. So we match. Really married and all.’’

Kiyoko’s smile could’ve blinded her, so bright it was. She lifted Hitoka up in the air and swung her around. ‘’I couldn’t wish for a sweeter wife than you!’’ 

Now it was Hitoka’s turn to blush. ‘’It… It has a little sea star in it. To match with the one for your hair. Let me put it on?’’ 

The iron looking beautiful against Kiyoko’s pale skin, and Kiyoko’s chilly fingers putting Hitoka’s own over her head felt heavenly. Married. Truly and forever, now. Her joy shone with the power of a thousand suns, and they took the rest of the day to celebrate at the side of her lake, dancing through the water as if they were weightless. 

‘’Jump, darling’’ Kiyoko whispered. 

‘’Only if you promise to show me the whole wide world.’’

‘’Of course, my Wind wife!’’ Kiyoko laughed, high and whistling as only a Wind could.

This was where it started, this was where it would end. The cliff. Hitoka breathed in the salty air, slowly breathing out. She remembered the terrifying waves below, the panic, the fear. But it was okay. She could feel Kiyoko behind her, her chilling cold penetrating Hitoka’s kimono, and she knew she had nothing to fear. Not anymore. 

Another deep breath. In, out. She opened her eyes. The cliffs were white, the sky was grey, and the sea below raged. The waves roiled against the rocks, bursting, a spectacular sight. The ocean was a violent beast, the dark, threatening sky it’s equally terrifying mate, and Kiyoko was the only thing separating them. Or well, she would be, once Hitoka jumped. 

Hitoka had ventured down to those ghastly, watery depths, and all she had found were friends. And sure, the Kraken was down there. Sure, there were things with gleaming teeth down there, but… But Hitoka had realized she could not live her life doing nothing out of fear of them. That would not be a life worth living. Not the life she truly wanted. 

Like a nightlight soothing a lost child, the stars in Hitoka’s hair shone forth into the dark night. She breathed, in, out. She had not once ventured into the sky, it was unfamiliar territory, but she was no longer cowed. She straightened her spine, stood tall in the face of her fear, and  _ leapt.  _

Her bare feet left the rock beneath her. Air rushed past as she began to fall. It slammed the breath out of her lungs. She wanted to scream, but not in fear. Not in panic. In  _ victory.  _

She had no air in her lungs, but what kind of water spirit needed oxygen? 

Cold, invisible arms reached for her, lifting her up. She could feel her very particles float apart. She disintegrated, and yet became whole. Turning into a cloud was like being enveloped by Kiyoko, in her embrace forevermore, as long as she wished. 

It was paradise, it was perfect, it was everything Hitoka wanted, and  _ more.  _ Breathless, in a form that she had never thought she could assume, Hitoka laughed and relished in her newfound freedom.

This is where our story ends, with a river, that twisted and turned between the white cliffs until it came to rest in a small pool a little outside the village. Can you hear it? A voice, a laugh, something creeping, beyond the rushing of the water. There’s something out there.

Or well, there used to be, before the North Wind came. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year, everyone! I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it! I'll be updating this fic every week!
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/Bluechama) and the [tweet about this fic](https://twitter.com/Bluechama/status/1212398597435727872).


End file.
